


november love

by MavenMorozova



Series: short & sweet [3]
Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Autumn, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: 100 words of Danissa fluff<3
Relationships: Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa Cronin
Series: short & sweet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024618
Kudos: 3
Collections: Drabbles Forever





	november love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormchasers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasers/gifts).



There is nothing like the soft autumn sun against the skin on a chilly day in November. Danna finds that she can appreciate it much more with Narcissa at her side, the shorter girl with her red hair pulled into a braid that loops around the side of her head, and Danna notices that every so often, Narcissa eyes her, lips curled into a secretive smile. Her own heart can’t help but jump every time. It reminds her of the same expression Narcissa gave her on the float months ago. She smiles back and squeezes Narcissa’s hand. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for my 900 followers celebration on tumblr (@darkalinas) <3 come make a request if you'd like!


End file.
